fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bratz Mizzing?
The Bratz are at a mysterous mansion. No escape, just murder. Characters #Chloe #Yasmin #Sasha #Jade #Cameron #Dylan #Eitan #Pheobe #Roxanne #Koby #Burdine Maxwell Plot Chloe, Jade Sasha and Yasmin are walking home from school. They start to talk about dating, suddenly they each get a text message. It is an invitation to visit a huge mansion for dinner, five star dinner and it included the adress. Sasha and Chloe immediately want to go. Jade and Yasmin protest, but finaly get in. Meanwhile, Cameron and Dylan get a text message. The four girls go to Eitan's shop and order a smoothie each. They talk about the mansion and Eitan said he got an invitation too and he was coming. At night, ten people arrived. It was the four girls, Eitan, Cameron, Dylan, Pheobe, Koby and Roxanne. The gate opened for them as they walked in and it slammed shut. There was a huge fence surrounding the place. As they got inside, there was a big sign saying, feel free to explore, as they each did. Roxanne and Pheobe went downstairs into the basement. They turn on the light and go down the stairs. The door slams shut. Phoebe gets scared but Roxanne calms her. Suddenly, the lights go out and they scream. Pheoebe is pushed to the ground and Roxanne tries to pick her up, but is hit over the head with a metal baseball bat, knocking her unconsious. Pheobe screams and the baseball bat slams her face in several times, as she bleeds and dies. The killer leaves, not knowing that Roxanne isn't dead. Nobody heard the screams and still explore. Cameron and Cloe walk together talking romanticially. Soon, Koby walks into the kitchen and looks around the massive place. Someone is following head and the killer smashes his head with a frying pan. Koby yells but is then stabbed in the heart twice and dies. Shortly after, dinner is served. t is tasty and everyone enjoys it. After dinner they have an hour break until desert. Dylan and Yasmin are still hungry so they sneak into the kitchen. Soon they notice Koby dead and scream while running out. They meet up with the rest except for Roxanne, who is still uncocious and Cloe and Cameron are still somewhere. They suspect everone missing is dead and Dylan runs out the front and starts climbing over the gate. After reaching the top, he cheers, but is then electrocuted, killing him. Yasmin cries along with the others while Jade and Eitan try to break the gate. Sasha runs back into the house to look for Cloe and Cameron with Jade while Yasmin runs after them. Cameron and Cloe are upstairs in the attic and are tied to chairs by Burdine Maxwell, who is revealed to be the killer. She cuts them both on the arm and laughs as they will soon be tortured. She leaves to kill some more. Sasha leads them into the basement where they find Pheobe and Roxanne. Roxanne shortly wakes up after, telling them all she remembers. They crack the case on the killer who is Burdine. They run around the house in search for Burdine but Eitan is stabbed in the head. They finaly get to the attic and release the two. They discuss a way out. They all leave the room and split up, with walky talkies so they can make contact. Sasha runs outside to see Eitans body. She sees the gate and he road past it and she tries to dig a hole to the other side and accidently switches her waly talky off. They try to make contact with her and suspect she is dead.Cloe and Jade meet up and Jade is holding a knife. Cloe backs away but Jade attempts to stab her, revealing that she is the other killer. She stabs Cloe in the stomach and leaves her for death. Roxanne hides out the back in search. She accidently breaks her walky talky but continues. She walks in the garden but is shortly stabbed in the groin seven times and stabbed in the chest and dies. Cameron shortly finds Cloe dying and cries. Cloe tries to tell him everything but Jade kills him by a stab through the eye. Yasmin shortly finds Burdine and tries to escape, but Jade comes in and kills Burdine, pretending to be a protangonist. Yasmin thanks her while Cloe is still alive. She reaches a bandage wrap and tries to bandage her wounds. Jade then walks Yasmin to the bathroom and they kiss, but Jade slits her throat killing her. Sasha begins crawling under her hole. Jade catches her and stabs her in the back, but Sasha had escaped and was wounded. Sasha snatches the knife through the holes in the gate and stabs Jade in the eye several times. She then grabs Jade's phone through the holes and calls the police. The police find Cloe alive making Cloe and Sasha the only survivors. The story ends where Jade wakes up from a nightmare. Kills Reception The movie recieved mixed reviews. Many say, some of it was predictable and they kept guessing where death scenes would be but get it wrong. The Rotton Tomatoes give it a 60% saying a "little predictable, had twists and was a good horror flick, which is hard to find these days". They planned a sequel but new plans with the movie, taking more horrific than a mansion. Category:Fan Fiction